The overall theme of the Columbia Center for Children's Environmental Health (CCCEH) is the identification and prevention of risks of neurodevelopmental impairment and childhood asthma from prenatal and postnatal exposure to urban pollutants. Since it was established in 1998, the Center has forged a successful partnership with West Harlem Environmental Action, Inc. (WE ACT), and nine other community organizations to identify and prevent environmental causes of childhood disease in Northern Manhattan and the South Bronx. The Center has enrolled and retained a unique cohort of mothers and children of color who belong to one of the most at-risk urban populations in this country with respect to environmental exposures, social adversity, and childhood health problems. Using molecular epidemiologic approaches, Center investigators have developed a rich body of knowledge about this vulnerable and disadvantaged urban population. They have documented substantial prenatal exposure to indoor and outdoor urban pollutants, including the combustion byproduct polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), environmental tobacco smoke (ETS), pesticides, and pest allergens. The research has demonstrated significant associations between prenatal exposures to those pollutants and adverse birth outcomes and/or neurodevelopmental, immunological, and respiratory health outcomes in children studied through age two. Building on its achievements of the past five years, the Center proposes several important new initiatives. These include follow-up of the mother and child cohort through ages five to seven, as the children enter school, with links to school performance data at age eight. Additional exposure, biomarker, and outcome assessments will allow testing of new etiologic hypotheses in the community based participatory research (CBPR) projects on asthma and growth and development. A new laboratory-based mechanistic research project will elucidate possible mechanisms of in utero sensitization by co-exposure to PAH/diesel exhaust particles and allergens, directly complementing the CBPR asthma project. A CBPR Intervention project on integrated pest management and health-related housing improvements will be conducted in partnership with the New York City Departments of Health and Mental Health and the New York City Housing Authority. A new Community Outreach, Translation, and Application Core (COTAC) will ensure that the Center's findings have local and national public health impact. COTAC initiatives will include: education of medical students, medical residents, and pediatricians about children's environmental health; a new community campaign to improve air and housing quality in New York City, co-led by WE ACT; and risk assessment, cost, and risk prevention analyses on the Center's findings regarding the health effects of environmental exposures and the cost-effectiveness of IPM. In summary, it is important that the Center as an institution be continued as an established and valued resource to the community, scientific researchers, and policymakers.